an average day turning into somthing strange in the world of minecraft
by tonster911
Summary: this is my first story and may..no will have a level of profanity and maybe some sexual content if i decide to. I will also add chapters when they are unfinished so i dont forget about them. I will also take requests from the reviews if i think they are good (hint hint). Rated M for profanity and sexuall themes in later chapters. Please review!
1. an average day in minecraft

I suddenly ended up in a huge forest full of sheep,cows,pigs,and suddenly, i want to punch a tree down. After all the wood on the tree is gone i open a grid in my mind in wich i transform the wood into wooden planks. afterword i make a crafting table and some sticks. i cut down more trees until all the trees were gone and i had a good area to build my house. With the wood i make tools and wooden planks using the crafting table. After i finished getting all the wooden wooden planks i built a house and killed some sheep to get wool so i could make a bed. Night fast approaching, i place the bed in the middle of my house and sleep and that is when things get interesting.


	2. things get interesting

After wake up i noticed a girl was crying outside. i open the door and see a girl wearing a creeper sweater. "hello, are you okay?"i ask worriedly.

The girl says,"I'm fine i just cry to get peoples attention."

"well thats strange." i said."whats your name?"

"Cupa" the girl says "i am a female creeper."

"oh, shit!" i said quickly getting back into the house.

"No, wait i didnt whant to hurt you" Cupa cried after me.

I opened the door slightly so she could hear me. "well if you aren't going to hurt me i guess i will let you in my house." I said opening the door all the way so she could come in. She gladly stands up and walks into my house. "its beautiful" Cupa says. She turns around and plants a long kiss on my lips.


	3. A new relationship begins

My hands under instinct went up but they were a little too low so my hands ended up an her breasts. "woah" I said after she was done sucking on my face. She then stepped back and smiled seductively. "We should get to know each other before we go that far." I said with a frown of disapproval. "Okay." Cupa said. I then gave her some food and somthing to drink. while she was eating I made her some wooden tools to use."Thanks, oh and I didnt get your name." Cupa said. " tonster911, but please call me tonster." I replied. I looked out the window and notice the sun was setting." well, better get to bed." I told Cupa. I made a bed for her and put it on the other side of the room from mine so she didn't try to do sexuall things to me in my sleep. I woke up and to my surprise a more human like zombie had ran under my doorway.


	4. New friends and new discoveries

I opened the door and the zombie turned around, he had green hair, a green shirt torn most of the way down the middle and had green eyes.

"Hello, who are you?" I asked.

"Depends on who is asking!" the zombie said with anger in his voice

"the owner of the house you are hidding in." I replied.

"Oh...sorry the names Yebi, I saw this house while the sun was coming up so I decided to hide from the sun here." He said apolegenicly.

Cupa then came downstairs and looked over my shoulder.

"Tonster who is this?" Cupa asked

"The names Yebi, nice to meet you_""Cupa""nice to meet you Cupa" Yebi replied to the question.

"Come on in Yebi make yourself at home" I said.

He walked in and i made a bed for him and placed it down in the basement. I then made him some stone tools from the stone i mined in the middle of the night.

"Can you mine?" I asked.

"Sure I can mine whatever you want me to" Yebi replied.

"Okay you and Cupa can do that while I go and find a snow biome." I said walking out the door with the supplies I will need.

I walked a long distance until I got to a tundra biome were i shoveled up enough snow to make 2 snow blocks. When I finished i noticed some pumpkins so i grabed some of those so I could make pumpkin pie for Cupa, Yebi, and I. As i was about to get home an arrow wized by my head and I heard bones cracking soon after. I turned my head to see a girl fighting a bunch of skeletons.

"Don't just stand there, help me" the girl screamed.

My sword at my side a ran towards the skeletons and crushed them.

"Thanks." the girl said.

"No problem. I didn't get your name" I replied

"Skelatas." The girl said.

"That makes me think your a skeleton." I said

"Yep!" Skelatas replied.

'Every fucking mob must have a human form' I though.

"Oh god!" Skelatas cried.

I looked and noticed she had an arrow going through her leg. I quickly grabbed her and put her over my shoulder being careful not to hurt her leg anymore than it already is. Skelatas over my shoulder I headed for home as fast as I could. I got home to find Cupa and Yebi in the kitchen. I laid Skelatas on the couch.

"Oh my god what happened?" Cupa cried worriedly.

"I found her fighting skeletons and at some point in the fight she got shot." I told her. "Listen, Skelatas I am going to take the arrow out at the count of 3, Yebi give her one of your arms to bight down on. Don't ask questions just do it." I ordered. With Yebi's arm in her mouth I started the count down "1,2, go!". To prevent further pain I pulled it out early."AHHHH!" Skelatas screamed. I quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed some cloth to wrap her leg in."Wow thanks." Skelatas said.

"The name is Tonster, and you are very welcome." I replied. I lifted my head up and noticed Cupa had built a snowman outside while me and Yebi were treating Skelatas' leg. I then imediatly notice that the snowman was not a man but a woman and it was human and following Cupa inside.

"This is Gons." Cupa said. Cupa introduced us to her and gave her some food.

"Well this is going to be fun." I said. I then whent downstairs when I noticed that the mine was intersecting a man made tunnel that had a sighn saying not to tresspass in very familiar handwriting...handwriting of a friend from the real world. Shaking my head to snap out of the trance I walk down to the sighn and next thing I know everything is black.


	5. An old friend

I wakeup in an obsidian cell with a one way door. I look up to see a glass cieling and some figures standing above me." Hey why don't you come down here and talk to me face to face!" I yell. One of the figures turned and walked away. After a while the iron door opened and the figure stepped into the room and saluted me by putting the sword across the chest.

"Well I'm here what do you want to say?" The figure asked. The voice was female and it was strangely familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You don't recognize my voice?" She said stepping out of the shadows.

"Jennifer!" I exclaimed. She ran toward me and we hugged each other. I know her from the real world. She walks me back to the intersection point of my mine to her's.

"Would you like to meet my friends?" I asked.

"Sure." Jenny replied.

We walk down to Yebi's room wich is where the mineshaft entrance is. We walk in to find Yebi sitting on his bed sword laying at his side.

"Who is she?" Yebi asked.

"Don't wory she is an old friend." I say raising one hand chest height. I introduce Jenny to him and obviously because skeletons have the best hearing ever, of all time Skelatsas, Cupa, and Gons come downstairs and I end up in the middle of a group hug with all 4 of them and I think one of them grabbed my arse. After what seemed like an eternity I introduced Jenny to everyone.

"Would you like to see the house?" Cupa asked.

"Sure!" Jenny replied.

So we showed Jenny the house and after a while we went back to the intersection.

"Would you like to see my house?" Jenny asked.

"I'd love to!" I replied. Jenny led me to her house and the first thing I notice is nyan cat is playing upstairs.


	6. A Friends Insanity Grows

I follow Jenny up the stairs and I see my old friend Jesse doing the dishes. "Hey Jesse guess you came here with Jenny."

"Y-yes I d-did." He said. Listening to him I noticed somthing was wrong with him.

"What's wrong with him?" I whisper into Jenny's ear.

"His brain got a little fucked up during an operation an his heart, and the worst part is that he has been perfectly good with his health. The fact he is my slave doesn't help and when I found him he was laying on the ground flopping like a fish and foaming from the mouth." She replied.

"Oh shit!" I say to myself. I looked at him and he turned his head and I noticed his eyes were almost childlike and made him look almost helpless.

"Are you taking care of him by yourself?" I asked Jenny.

"Yes an enderwoman named Endy." She replied. Then a very tall woman about 3 meters (9 feet) tall, a 1 foot wide torso, and long hair going down to her waist.

"You must be Endy." I said to the woman offering my hand in a handshake. But instead of shaking my hand she gave me a big hug and being that I am tall myself my head wound up in-between her breasts. Unfortunately my arms aren't long enough to reach her shoulders. She then let go of me and grabbed Jesse by the shoulders and dissapeard.

" Were did she take him?" I asked

" To give him is pills he can't walk up the stairs so Endy teleports him to the upstairs bathroom to give it to him." Jenny replied. Jesse was then back in the kitchen cleaning the dishes.

" I need to sit down." I said walking toward what looked like the main room. Sitting down I noticed my house was directly in front of hers.

"We came here one day after you I thought it was part of a testificate village but I guess not." Jenny said before I could say anything. I then found myself falling asleep so I laid back crossed my arms and went to sleep. I then found myself in a hell like environment with all kinds of horrible creatures in front of me was a woman in a wedding dress.

" Hello, shh don't speak you will meet me soon enough just listen. An ancient evil is trying to break into your world. You must find the following species a spider in the forest, an android in a village, a sluty demon in a fortress, slimes both red and green, a crying ghost, and a silvery fish in a prison. Now awaken for time is short." Said the being. Then I woke up to Jesse starring at me intently. Pushing him away I got up.

"Jesse, wheres Jenny?" I asked him. He twitched dangerously hard and fast, then gestured for me to follow. I followed him to a door then he stoped and said that Jenny was sleeping. I then hear a paniced breathing so i peeked into her room and saw her sitting up breathing heavely on her bed."Whats wrong Jenny bad dreams?' I asked. She jumped out of bed and hugged me." I take that as a yes." I say. She told me that me and my friends and her, Jesse, and Endy were all killed by a dragon and there was a woman in a wedding dress like in my dream but she sad and kept saying "Hurry and find the ones I have told a man who is a friend and enemy of many, one who is both socially sound and wishes to be isolated, one who can save all worlds, the bringer and taker of none, and the one who not many know of.". "Who do you think she was talking about?" Jenny asked. I stayed silent."Tonster, it cant be you!" she said as a reaction to my silence." Unfortunatly, she was right it is me. We have to gather everyone before we can start." I said with a sad tone. Jenny hugged me again but this time i hugged back and she laid her head on my shoulder for a long time before gathering everthing we will need. Suddenly Jesse starts twitching and falls to the ground. I pick him up and lay him on Jenny's bed and he sits up and is perfectly fine. Endy comes in and we leave them together. "Now lets get everyone in my house and have a meeting in the obsidian cell you held me in." I tell Jenny.


	7. The adventure begins

Sorry about the wait I got lazy and couldn't work on it because of homework and "studying" for tests. Also i really didn't have time I wouldn't lie to the world trust me. Alons-y!

Leaving Jenny to wait I go home to bring everyone to the prison. Some time later everyone is there and I am ready to talk. I talk about the dreams and take out a map to set the route. We are going to start by going through the forest that leads to a village were we can buy some obsidian to construct a nether portal.(because I am a lazy bastard there won't be much dialogue in this chapter). We start by collecting all our supplies for the long journey ahead. Jenny and I lead the way. After about five minuets I put my arm up and put my hand into a fist (military signal for stop.) " I thought I heard something." I said putting my arm down. Suddenly a black shape jumps from a tree landing on top of me. "ow!" I cry. The creature that landed on me was a human (female) spider. " hello, my name is charollete." The spider said. I then introduced myself and the others. I ask her if she would like to join and she said yes.


	8. New companions and new discoveries

Author note: the next chapter will be posted in about 3 weeks. Also I recommend following Burupa dragon an author that I know personally.

With a new friend and one of the people we are searching for in the group we head off to the village. We are cut short by a huge ravine."Well damn!" Jesse exclaimed."Everyone wait here," I order. I walk over to the edge and I see a prison-like structure. I hear a voice in my head saying that I will be able to explore when the other companions are found. I back away and say "There is somthing down there but I don't think we should explore it just yet." We walk around the ravine and up a are gonna be here for a while," Yebi said. I turn around and all the girls have a shine in their eyes. "It's huge!" Jenny exclaimed. Next I find myself being pushed down the hill towards the village. But instead of a village at the bottom of the hill was a small swamp with green masses jumping around."Looks like our next companion will appear soon," I said walking around a tree. After a few minuets of walking I hear a new voice cry,"ouch!" I walk in the direction of the cry and see a green girl on the ground."Are you okay?" I ask her helping her up."Yes, I'm fine thanks for caring," she said."I'm Jelly by the way." She stretched out her arm for a hand shake."Tonster," I reply shaking her outstretched hand. I introduce her to everyone and then the voice from my dream said,"you have found the green one and the spider. You will soon find the android and then I shall appear to all of you." Then, broken from my trance, we start n back to the village with a new companion. Getting to the village I stop and plan how we are going to go with our little...shopping trip,"okay this is how we are going to do this, Jesse, Yebi, Cupa, and I will go for the blacksmiths Jenny, you, Endy, Jelly, and Skelatas check the libraries. Everyone else check the regular homes and churches. After we dispersed I heard metal on wood moving fast on the roof tops."Wait," I commanded. The running stopped. I jumped and grabbed the edge of the nearest building. I pulled my self up and saw an iron man standing there."State your purpose," it said. "Shopping," I replied."Unknown command you will die!" It exclaimed."System overload code: 88342!" I said."Overload code correct rebooting," it said. It's eyes turned from red to green and it stopped attacking."What is your command, master," It said."Tell me your pin name," I ordered." Tyler," He replied."You will me my gaurd and do as I say!" I exclaimed. It's eyes rapidly transitioned from green to blue over and over again. It bowed and we both jumped off the roof." Who is this?" Yebi asked."His name is Tyler," I replied," he is going to help us find what we need." We then headed to the first blacksmith and got multiple sets of diamond armor and tools also obsidian. We got back to the gate and found everyone else was already back with materials. We got back to my house and put the materials in a chest.


	9. RAPIST!

**WHY YOU NO REVIEW!? SOME SLIGHTLY EXPLICIT CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER**

We sit around the portal to hell we just constructed. "So who whants to go first?" Endy asked."Well, first we have to make a plan," I said. I took out a map and took a look at it. I then poked my head into the portal. The scene before me was the same as in my dream. Then I hear moaning not moans of pain, they were moans of lust. Pulling my head out of the portal I said,"There is some...uh..."fun" time going on in there."

"What do you mean "fun"?" Jenny asked. I put my hands together and moved them so the bottom of my palms were clasping together repeatedly."Oh," she replied. I jumped all the way through and walked to where the moaning was coming from. Peeking my head around the corner I see a woman in a brown bikini top putting a orange rod into her groin. I pulled my head back and ran back to the portal. When I got through I immediately ran upstairs and washed my eyes. (I gagged as a wrote this because I HATE myself for letting myself to write this chapter.) "What did you see?" Jenny asked. "Trust me you really do not want to know," I said rubbing my eyes with a towel. We both walked downstairs and everyone (exept cupa and gons) walked through the portal to the fortress. "Dayum!" Jesse exclaimed. We then walked down a flight of steps to a sea of lava and by the "shore" was what looked to be the woman from my dream."Hello my name is Ruby." She said,"I've been expecting you."

"Okay, what do you want?" I asked.

"I want to aid you on your journey," Ruby replied.

"What journey, you weren't very clear about that last time," I said.

"Ya, I know sorry that I was rushed because it's really hard to contact two people especially two humans at the same time," she replied,"Your journey is to defeat the Ender Dragon and save minecraftia."

"Well thats-" I started but then I got cut off when a sword came right at me.

"Woah!" I exclaimed ducking just before the sword made contact with my neck.I turned to find a massive grey skeleton about the size of Ander when I am sitting on her shoulders. I bring up my diamond sword to strike but it blocked and kicked me away Skelatas fired an arrow and it made contact with its massive head. While it was stunned I ran at it and jumped i cut its head off with my sword. It dissapeared and all that was left of it was its head. I picked up its head and put it in my backpack."What was that?" Jesse said."It was a wither skeleton, extremely dangerous," I replied.

We all headed back up the steps and at the top the chick from earlier was standing there."Hello, have you come to pleasure me?" She asked.

"No. What makes you think that?" I replied. "Shes the slut I told you about," Ruby wispered to me. The girl then walked closer to me."You seem like the perfect choice for me to pleasure myself. Oh and by the way my name is Blazzete," She said to me. I heard Jenny gag behind me in discust."Do we have any knockout potions?" I asked Skelatas."No, but we can knock her out with a punch," She wispered back. "No, you can I am not about to hit a girl, esspecially a whore." I wisperd back just slightly louder. Tyler then jumped over to a ledge and climbed up, he then snuck up behind Blazzette and put his hand over her mouth and nose. She then fell to the ground unconscious."Nice," I said. Something white as snow moved in the corner of my eye. I turned my head to see a woman in a wedding dress standing by a pillar. I jumped down off the bridge useing a pillar to slow my decent.

I will leave this chapter on a me names for the girl in the white dress.


	10. The tremor

**In this chapter I will be introducing a mod (to be specific a bunch of mods in one)**

I jump from the pillar and when I land, I do a roll to save myself from getting hurt to badly. Once I hit the ground and the entirety of the nether starts shaking. I grab the girls arm and say,"ask questions later, basically...RUN!" Holding onto her arm a start running back to the portal.

"Everyone get back through the portal now!" I exclaim. Because of the adrenalin going through my veins I start running faster and gripping tighter (slightly) on the girls arm. A massive boulder of netherrack starts to fall from the overhang above the portal. I barely make it through the portal with the girl as I jump through dragging her with me. The portal dissapears but the world is still shaking. As abruptly as it beagan it stops. Blazzette is propped up against the wall and there is another girl whom I have never seen sitting next to her. "Who are you?" I ask the girl who I was still holding onto.

"Heather," she replied.

"The name is Rose by the way, thanks for asking," the mystery girl rudely noted. I throw a potion of sleep at her and she was out like a light. I walk upstairs to find Jenny looking out the window wide eyed. The terrain was different. New hills had appeared and on a cliff face was some copper colored ore and white stone.

The rest of the day is spent in silence except for when someone discovers something new about the strange materials. By the end of the week we have made many things. From rings of flight, water, and lava. Too amulets of destruction. We even bent the laws of physics by turning dirt into diamonds with a strange chest that works by putting anything in one spot and items (that aren't the item that's being duplicated) in other spots.

"It's time to got to the enderdragon," Ruby said while we were testing our new stuff.

**Hurray for cliffhangers! I want to see who can name the mod that is being used tell me via review. I will unveil the name in the next chapter.**


	11. Authors notice

**Sorry that nothing has been posted in a while. It's nearing the end of the school year and I don't have time to work on either of my stories. I plan on posting my next chapter by mid June at the earliest and (dare I say) November at the latest so you people who actually like my story hold tight.**


	12. The Final Countdown

CH 11: The Final Countdown

**Author note: this chapter has some influence from a series of books I have been reading "Young Samurai" which takes place in 1700's Japan. Everything that you think might be a reference to a song, anime, movie, manga, or book is in fact an intentional reference. Oh and sorry for the delay the last "chapter" will explain. Geronimo!**

The next few days we spend training to fight our greatest adversary yet: The Enderdragon. Mostly practicing on blazes and endermen so get the materials we need to activate the end portal. Jesse and I are training one another ancient Japan style by sparring with wooden swords. I swing at his neck but he blocks it and pushes me away. He then try's swinging at my stomach but I jump back and counter, swinging my sword towards his neck but stopping just short. At that moment we shake hands, both of us are really good with the sword just he is starting to get tired out.

"You're doing better than usual, Jesse" I tell him putting away our swords in the nearby chest.

"Thanks so are you," He replies.

Meanwhile, Jenny and Skelatas are practicing their archery skills at the archery range next to the sparring court. They have been practicing for hours, firing arrow after arrow at the targets not once loosing concentration. Each arrow has been a bull's-eye, Jenny lets fly the next arrow and it sinks deep into the target. "Yes!" She exclaims. Skelatas, under the shade of an umbrella also lets fly an arrow but it is just off center. "Fuck!" She says under her breath. "I win," Jenny says in response to the arrow missing center.

Sometime later I find myself meditating in my room my legs crossed hands folded in my lap, back straight, eyes half closed, breathing lightly and calmly. There is a knock on my door. "Come in," I say eyes still half closed. "Hey Tonster, do you mind if I join you?" the person asks. I recognize the voice as being Cupa. "Sure, just don't talk," I reply. She walks over then sits down next to me and mirrors my position. For some reason over the next few hours everyone I have met along the way is in my room. "You're not here just to join me are you?" I ask everyone. "We want to know more about you. Where you came from, what is going to happen after we defeat the Enderdragon," Rose tells me. "Ahh, okay. Endy, go get Jenny and Jesse." I reply. A little bit later they appear next to me and Endy is back in her spot. "To start off all three of us are not from this world, we come from a far off dimension on a planet called earth." I begin, un-crossing my legs, "We our species actually created this realm and we have grown to become fond of it, creating stories about it, making videos about it and even participating in conventions about it."

Jenny continues, "Our species have done other things that are amazing, we built rockets and flew to the moon, we discovered other worlds unfortunately harboring no known life, and we have created animations that many have grown to love." Gons raises her hand to ask a question," Is that what you showed me on your phone yesterday?" "Yes," Jenny answers holding up her phone showing possibly the same thing, she showed to everyone else. "We will have to leave after we defeat the Enderdragon," I said, "but there is a possibility that we will be able to return." Everyone's face went from a sad expression to a hopeful one. Everyone then went back to meditating. I end up falling asleep and my dream seems to be a premonition of the future.

The sky is black as death itself, the only light comes from strange objects atop varying sizes of obsidian pillars. I am alone my friends are not with me I presume most of them are dead, Blazzete then gets up slowly and destroys the objects all at once, "your our last hope," she says then falls unconscious. There is then a menacing laugh the owner, a huge black dragon with purple eyes and nostrils, and menacing jagged teeth. I grit my teeth and yell my loudest battle cry which shocks the dragon. The dragon comes at me I jump out of the way and slash it in the belly with my sword the dragon comes at me from behind but this time two endermen are holding me down as the teeth of the ender dragon bear down on me and I die instantly.

"Ahh!" I scream waking up. I feel something warm leaning on my shoulder, I look to see Cupa sleeping on me. She smelled like gunpowder, which is to be expected from a creeper girl. My yelling wakes her up, "what's wrong Tonster?" she asked. "Nothing, just a dream… it seemed so real though," my answer seems to worry her. "What was the dream," she asked. "I-I don't remember," I reply.

Hours pass and we are getting ready to leave for the stronghold. "Your final companion will soon appear," Rose told me. I nodded and sheathing my zampacuto (pronounced: zahm-pock-tow) we walk towards the stronghold. We climb down and punch a hole into the stronghold and jump in. sections in the wall give way and insects start to line the walls. Everyone readies their weapons and then a man walks out of the darkness. He is short about 4'6'' he is wearing gray clothing with small appendages attached to the sides. "What is your purpose human?" The man said. "To kill the Enderdragon," Gons said. The man smiles, he literally has termites crawling on his yellow teeth. "Well you have to get past me first if one of you can get to me without any of your friends dying I will accompany you on your mission, oh and my name is David," He said lifting his hand. The insects line the walls start crawling toward us. Fireballs, arrows, and little grenades start flying past. Jesse, Yebi, Tyler, and I run through them dragging our swords on the ground chopping many insects into little pieces. I run up to David and grab him by the neck. "Stop!" he said and the insects disappear into the ground. He smiles and then he disappears and reappears behind me. "Good job you have recruited your final companion," David tells me. He closes his eyes to slits and starts smiling, not the friendly smile but the kind of smile you just want to punch right off.

After fighting our way through the stronghold we finally make it to the portal. Endy stands up and she starts glowing, 7 eyes of ender start to float up and they go into their respected positions on the end portal frame. "Well, who wants to go first?" Jenny asks. No one volunteered, not even Tyler who is virtually invincible. "I volunteer as tribute," I said. My sword then changed its shape, it became as long as my body and as wide as my waist. I prayed for god to protect me in the coming battle. "Wish me luck," I say giving a thumb up before jumping in. The sky was static and suddenly Blazzete came through and destroyed glyphs on pillars, the same ones from my dream. The dragon appeared and lunged at me I dodged it and slashed at it. Two endermen appeared and I killed them before they could grab me. The dragon came at me again but this time I slit its throat it flew away and then everyone appeared and attacked it. After a while the dragon started bleeding really badly. I yelled for Jenny to land the killing blow. She shot an arrow that pierced the dragon's heart. Then a menacing voice yelled "how did you manage to defeat me!" the ender dragon rose up into the sky and exploded. "Yes!" everyone exclaimed. Everyone ran towards Jenny and raised her up to be the first to be congratulated. A fountain appeared and it had an egg on the top. We jumped into the portal but it was too late when we realized that this is the end of our friendship. I woke up on my bed in the real world. "No, I don't believe it I'm home," I smiled but the smile turned into a frown when I realized the emotional position I am in from losing all those friends. My laptop was on and I was getting a Skype call from Jenny. "Meet me at the park now, I told Jesse to come too," she said then stopped the call. I walked to the park and saw Jenny and Jesse waiting for me by the swings. Me being the tallest of the 3 I had to duck so I could get there the quickest way possible. "Is it possible that we can get back?" Jesse asks. I see one of my friends walking past I found it strange since this friend doesn't really go outside. Before we can say anything he runs up to us and hands us a note and then runs back in the direction of his house. "That was weird," Jenny said. The letter was this:

_Dear friends,_

_Since you have been gone many things have happened, not only have people been looking for you but one or two people have given up something as mourning, I gave up talking and all of Jenny's friends gave up reading manga and watching anime and since Jesse has no friends I have nothing to say about that. Now that you are back you will be expected to answer some questions since you have been gone an entire month. I have nothing else to say. Sincerely, Adrian_

We looked at each other and then for what seemed like a millennium, we stared at the sky not saying a word. We ended up going to Jenny's house and just sat in her basement staring at a blank T.V screen. I called my mom to bring over my laptop so we could research some things. I booted up Minecraft and went to my saves. "A strange day in minecraftia, that's the save I created," I said clicking on it. When it was finished loading I see everyone sitting around where I first spawned. Everyone was so happy; we talked until I told them I had to go. It was an entire year until I saw them again Jenny and Jesse I still kept in touch with but it was not until Christmas had come to both the real world and minecraftia that I played on that save again.

hee


End file.
